


Cousins

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom ponders his attraction to one of the cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins

Tom slides the thin rubber band out of Zach's hair, and tries not to think of how Jenny looked with her hair pulled back...

But Zach isn't like her at all. His sharp angles push against Tom as they slide close, jagged edges that fit perfect in the muscled curves of his body. The length of his long fingers match Tom's wrist as he grips him hard and moves his touch to where he needs it most. His pale hair falls around his neck and shoulders, the perpetual-ponytail leaving a wavy-kink that accentuates the white marble arch of his shoulder blade, the curved-ladder of spine as he moves over Tom's lap. He cries as he twists and rocks and bends, little yelping gasps and cut-off mewls and a long deep purr that travels the length of Tom's body like a warm licking tongue.

And when he's close, so near the edge he whines with pain as Tom works his cock, he grinds hard and flexes just right, pulling Tom into ecstasy with him. He's careless of the mess as he spreads sticky hands over Tom's back, dragging him onto the mattress so they can rest, skin to skin, heart to heart, until it's time to leave.

As Tom absently measures the slick length of Zach's pale hair between his fingers, he finds he can no longer remember the exact color of blonde her hair had been. He hides his smile in the shadow of Zach's lips, learning the taste of his new lover.

He's not like her at all.


End file.
